villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Black Lake Crocodiles
The Black Lake Crocodiles are enormous and very aggressive crocodiles, and the main antagonists of the Lake Placid film series. They are generally fed by the Bickerman Family. History ''Lake Placid'' In the first film, a Male and a Female Crocodiles are the main antagonists. A couple of saltwater crocodiles somehow arrived at Black Lake in Maine, possibly by migrating from a location across the Pacific Ocean. They are discovered by Bernie and Delores Bickerman, who decided to feed them, considering them as their pets. One day, the crocodiles devoured Bernie but Delores continued to take care of them. Two years later, one of the crocodiles devours officer Walt Lawson, therefore a team comes to Black Lake to investigate. They become aware of the existence of the crocodiles after they see the Male devouring a Grizzly Bear. Shortly after that, they see Delores feeding the Femalewith a cow so they oblige her to tell them everything. Later, the team members decide to trap the crocodile by luring him outside the water with a cow and then capture him. They finally manage to capture the Male, however the Female attacks them soon after but she is blown up by a grenade launcher. Unknown to them, Delores continues to feed of the four offsprings of the two crocodiles. ''Lake Placid 2'' In the second film, the four infants crocodiles Martha, Max, George Jr. and Gracie are the main antagonists. The four crocodiles eventually devoured Delores, but her sister Sadie inherited her house and continued to feed them. A few years later, the crocodiles eats several inhabitants and tourists of Black Lake, therefore Sheriff James Riley comes to investigate along with Officer Emma Warner and hunter Jack Struthers. The crocodiles also attack a group of teenagers, including the sheriff’s son Scott, and kill many of them. However, the sheriff and his teammates ultimately manage to kill the crocodiles one by one. ''Lake Placid 3'' In the third film, five crocodiles appear and their Alpha is the main antagonist. Several years later, the crocodiles are presumed extinct. However, Connor, the son of Sadie's nephew Nathan, discovers some young crocodiles in the lake and decides to feed them. After two years, his parents realize the truth and Nathan goes hunting the crocodiles while Connor and his mother stay in their house but they are attacked by the crocodiles. The crocodiles also attack a group of teenagers and a team of poachers, and kill most of them. Finally, Nathan come back to his house and flees with his family to the town, followed by the crocodiles. They break into a supermarket and manage to kill most of the crocodiles inside, except for the Alpha. He continues to chase the family to a gas station, but Nathan causes an explosion that kills him. However, some crocodiles are revealed to be still present in the lake. ''Lake Placid: The Final Chapter'' In the fourth film, a large number of crocodiles are present and are again the main antagonists. Due to the crocodiles' presence, a military corps puts up an electric fence around Black Lake to contain them. However, a group of poacher led by Jim Bickerman trespasses in order to capture crocodiles and to steal eggs, but most of them are killed. A group of students also accidentally enters inside the fence and are attacked by the crocodiles. Many people are devoured, but a few survivors manage to escape alive. Some times later, the crocodiles are presumed to have all died of starvation, but a crocodile still alive is seen attacking a woman. ''Lake Placid vs. Anaconda'' In the crossover fifth film, several crocodiles appear but they share the role of main antagonists with the Anacondas. Jim Bickerman is hired by Sarah Murdoch to return to Black Lake and capture one of the crocodiles, in order to create a hybrid with some Anacondas. Jim successfully captures a crocodile and places him in a laboratory truck, however he manages to break out and frees the three anacondas also present. The truck thereupon explodes, which damages the fence and allows the reptiles to escape. Sarah sends some mercenaries to recapture the crocodiles and the snakes, but the crocodiles devour several of them. Later, they also eat many sorority girls at the beach of Clear Lake, however they are eventually confronted to the anacondas. Several animals of both species fight the other, but the snakes manage to kill most of the crocodiles. Behavior One of the crocodiles' main behavioral traits is their coordination. They work together to maximize their kill precision. Additionally all the crocodiles are adept stalkers, which combined with their coordination en-mass makes for some extraordinarily dangerous and deadly predators. When they do strike, all their force is focused on the initial attack and once finished each crocodile reenters their stealthy positions to repeat the process. In Lake Placid: The Final Chapter sheriff Reba and group of people found evidence that crocodiles had become cannibalistic. They started eating each other because their food supply ran low - leading to bigger crocodiles eating a smaller ones. Victims *Bernie Bickerman *Walt Lawson *Deer *Deputy Burke *Bear *Cow *Mrs. Delores Bickerman *David Tillman *Sharon James *Edi Daniels *Mike Jeffries *Cal Miner *Turtle *Swine *Frank Mills *Deputy Dale Davis *Rachel Waynert *Thad Sanders *Ahmad Andrews *Larry Willis *Sadie Bickerman *Jack Struthers *Jason Kingsleigh *April Wallace *Lizard *Vica's Dog *Charlie Berman *Walt Davis *Tara Kendrick *Vica Lewis *Aaron Fitzgerald *Jonas Andres *Sheriff Tony Willinger *Brett Willies *Dimitri Cleese *Reba (survived) *Turkey *Hunter 2 *Hunter 3 *Gus King *Joey Ellis *Male Student 1 *Male Student 2 *Brittany Fanning *Deputy Nermal *Dennis Anderson *Coach Macklin *Drew *Jim Bickerman (survived, but possibly died of his injuries after being attacked the 2nd time in Lake Placid vs. Anaconda) *Jogging Woman *Scientist 1 *Daphne Mailer *Jason *Earl Maxwell *Scientist 2 *Andrew Winslow *Brett Williams *Female Student 1 *Female Student 2 *Heather Miles *Amber Casino *Cassie Johnson *Female Student 3 *Mercenary 1 *Tiffani Jones *Anaconda 2 Gallery Blacklake1.png Navigation Category:Families Category:Animals Category:Predator Category:Hostile Species Category:Anaconda & Lake Placid Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Murderer Category:Mute Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Man-Eaters Category:Cannibals Category:Fighters Category:Mutilators Category:Crossover Villains Category:Monsters